The goal of UCLA/Drew CHIME is to improve the health and well being of older minority populations through research and the development of minority faculty. The CHIME Administrative Core will coordinate research and training to best meet this mission. This will require management, facilitating information flow, and the integration of all core activities to best support our pilot studies and pilot investigators. To this end, the Administrative Core has 8 Specific Aims: 1) to provide day-to-day management of UCLA/Drew CHIME;2) to serve a fiscal management function for UCLA/Drew CHIME;3) to coordinate the proposed activities and to maintain internal information flow for activities and decisions;4) to coordinate the UCLA/Drew CHIME Program Emphases and Outcomes contribution and work closely with the National RCMAR Coordinating Center in developing and maintaining these reports;5) to maintain the CHIME Community Action Board, organize quarterly meetings, and produce minutes from these both for the local CHIME Executive Committee and for the RCMAR National Coordinating Center and for NIA;6) To oversee the annual selection of pilot studies and facilitate linkage to either other existing NIA- or NIH-funded Centers or funded projects with the appropriate mentors for the content area of interest;7) to assist with administrative and logistical aspects of Institutional Review Board submissions for all pilot studies and to assist with community-based recruitment and retention of minority elders into studies through the CHIME CAB or with collaborative linkages to the UCLA OAIC Recruitment Core;and 8) to continuously evaluate all curricular activities, pilot studies, and whether pilot investigators'careers are advancing on an appropriate trajectory. Aims 1,2,4, 7, and 8 will primarily be addressed by the day to day work of dedicated CHIME administrative staff under the direction of the CHIME Director and Co-director. The work required for Aim 3 and 6 will be addressed during the monthly CHIME Executive Committee meetings which will be attended by all core directors and pilot study mentors, and Aim 5 will be addressed collaboratively with the Chair of our CHIME CAB, the CHIME Director and key faculty with expertise in community partnered research to facilitate the recruitment and retention of minority elders into the pilot studies. Our experience administering CHIME since 2002 had prepared this core to continue in this critical role for the UCLA RCMAR.